Une danse
by TheLovingAstronaut
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'Inell13..A dance..Hermione et Fred partagent une danse pendant un mariage...One shot
1. Chapter 1

Une danse 

« Pourquoi as-tu épousé un cretin pareil? »

« Si tu persistes à insulter mon mari , je serais bientôt forcée de devoir danser avec quelqu'un d'autre » prévint Hermione en adressant un sourire à Fred Weasley tandis que celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel

« Tu vois Hermione , tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ..Ce type ne te mérite absolument pas.Tu sais que tu es trop bien pour lui.c'est vraiment un chanceux de première.. »

« Je sais » dit –elle en soupirant dramatiquement, tout en laissant une lueur d'amusement apparaître dans ses yeux. »Mais que puis-je y faire ?J'ai toujours été attirée par les causes perdues et desesperées. »

« Toi , ma chère , tu es une séductrice. » dit-il tandis qu'il la faisait danser , sans bien sûr faire attention de rentrer ou pas dans les autres invités.

« Qui ?Moi?".Hermione eut un sourire innocent .Le rire qu'elle laissa échapper n'avait pourtant rien d'innocent et elle essaya de se dégager des bras de Fred.

« Oui , toi ».Fred prit sa main et la fit tournoyer sur les dernieres notes de la chanson.Sa main se glissa derrière son dos.La musique changea alors devenant plus douce..Plus romantique.Hermione fit un pas vers lui , ses cheveux bruns tombèrent sur ses épaules tandisqu'elle se plaçait dans ses bras.Un mouvement sur la droite capta l'attention de Fred..Jetant un œil il aperçut Neville ..sûrement voulait-il danser lui aussi avec Hermione.Il jeta un regard froid au jeune sorcier qui voulait essayer lui enlever Hermione.Neville se depecha de s'éloigner d'eux et Fred ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace.

« C'était dur ça Fred » dit Hermione. « Tu as déjà eu ta danse , Fred Weasley.C'est mon mariage , ce qui veut dire que je dois me mélanger aux autres et danser avec eux sinon les gens pourraient commencer à jaser »

« Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion Hermione Granger ».Il l'attira au plus près de lui, se moquant pas de mal de savoir si c'était ou non une manière très appropriée de danser avec la mariée. «Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as épousé cet abruti »

« Ce n'est plus Granger désormais. »Dit-elle sèchement. « Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais attirée par les causes desesperées »

« Tu aurais pu avoir n'importe qui d'autre Hermione.Alors pourquoi lui ? »

« Je pense que tout le monde est trop généreux un jour ou l'autre.Ou alors peut-être était-ce le seul qui voulait de moi »

« Nous savons tous deux que c'est un mensonge. »Sa voix se fit plus douce .L'une de ses mains était toujours dans son dos tandisque que l'autre replacait une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille. « Pourquoi lui ? »

« Je l'aime »Elle sourit en pensant à son nouveau mari.

« Pourtant ce n'est pas un type aimable du tout" murmura Fred ..Hermione posa sa main sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Tu te trompes.Il est extrêmement aimable »défendit Hermione tandsique tous les deux se blançait sur la musique. « Il est plutôt pas mal et futé.Mais il ne veut pas que cela se sache. »

« Il ne l'est pas ..Enin oui il est pas mal mais il n'est pas aussi intelligent que toi"

« Tu devrais vraiment cesser de me provoquer Fred » prévint Hermione. « Je le trouve très intelligent.Il est brillant et trouve toujours des solutions aux problèmes très rapidement.Il n'a pas besoin de plonger sa tête dans des milliers de livres…_Lui_..

Alors s'il y'a quelqu'un qui ne doit être pas assez bien pour l'autre , ce serait plutôt moi. »

"Non .Tu commences à devenir stupide. »Fred secoua la tête tandisqu'il fit tournoyer Hermione.Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder.Sa robe de mariée lui allait très bien..Elle était parfaire pour elle.

Lorsqu'il rapprocha Hermione de lui celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire..Le bonheur se lisait dans ses yeux. « Tu es si belle , Hermione »

"Non je ne le suis pas »Elle enleva sa main de son épaule et laissa ses doigts jouer avec les cheveux couleur d'or rouge qui bouclaient sur sa nuque. « Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses Fred »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Il prit la main d'Hermione , la tenant serrée dans la sienne tandisqu'ils continuaient à danser sur la piste de danse. « Je pense que tu es l'une des plus belles femmes que je n'ai jamais rencontrée »

« Non s'il te plait. »murmura t-elle , ses yeux regardant la pièce autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un les observait. « Ce n'est ni le moment , ni le lieu »

"Ton mari est un homme très chanceux.Il t'aime , le sais-tu? Même s'il ne dit ces mots que très rarement ..Il t'aime. »

"Je le sais" .Les doigts d'Hermione quittèrent les cheveux de Fred , son coeur battant à cent à l'heure tandis qu'il portait leurs deux mains jointes à sa bouche, posant un doux baiser sur le doigt où brillait la nouvelle alliance. « Je l'aime aussi , Fred »

"Il le sait" .Fred la regarda alors en souriant." Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu l'as choisi mais je sais qu'il est assez intelligent pour te garder contre lui et ne jamais te laisser partir »

« C'est une promesse ? »

« C'est une promesse »Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un tendre mais passionné baiser.

« Cela suffit ! »Une voix grave se fit entendre.George se mit à rire tandisqu'ils se séparèrent. « Vous aurez bien d'autres occasions pour vous embrasser durant votre lune de miel alors cesse de me regarder comme si tu allais me mordre , petit frère.J'avais l'intention de te voler ton épouse pour une danse.Madame weasley , je peux ? »

« Ne me regarde pas".Hermione sourit lorsque Fred regarda son frère en lui jetant un regard mauvais. « C'est ton frère »

"Je le savais ..Nous aurions du nous enfuir.." murmura Fred tandisqu'il lâcha sa femme de mauvaise grace.Ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire ..Il regarda Hermione gronder gentiment George tandisqu'il commencaient à danser..

Et murmura :

« Je suis définitivement le gars le plus chanceux du monde »

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Rendons à César ce qui est à césar…

( Et que j'ai complètement oublié de faire..Je viens de m'en apercevoir..Honte sur moi)

Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowlings et la fic originale à Inell13….

Voilà ma conscience est tranquille ;))


End file.
